Two Worlds, One Family
by wooZy Jack
Summary: A fic from ChixWarners comic: Follow the Warners from their childhood. Discontinued...:


**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Animaniacs.**

**This is based before they were drawn. **

**.com/gallery/#Animaniacs-fanfic****)**

**Reproduced by FoxGirl1

* * *

**

_Ding Dong_

_Dong Ding_

Jakko turned his head over to the clock in the mall. It was eight am in the morning and Jakko couldn't help but yawn._  
_

Christmas was possible Yakko's favorite holiday since it revolved around snow, Santa Claus and, since he's still a child, presents and sweets. Always, one day before Christmas, he and his father drove around the city to pick up presents from their relatives, one of his favorite things to do, and pick up a present for his mom in the mall. The mall was crowded, so Jakko stretched his hand out towards Yakko and seized his hands while he pulled him closer. Yakko looked around, uninterested until he caught an eye on a real gold heart shaped necklace he wanted to give his mother, unfortunately he didn't had not enough money, or did his father. He swore that one day he´ll give his mother that necklace when he has enough.

The only thing they had enough for was perfume they picked, worth twenty dollars which Yakko wasted his last allowance money and his dad´s, but it was worth it. His dad wrote on the card 'to mama, from Yakko and Daddy'. Jakko put the card in the envelope along with the ring and drew a heart after closing the envelope. As they exit the shop, Jakko jumped up, almost dropping the envelope, as his son yelled and pointed at the big fat man wearing red clothes. While Jakko took a breath after successfully seized the gift he looked at Yakko running towards the line to join the children's ahead him, he smiled at his childish actions.

When it was his turn, he seated himself on Santa Claus's laps and looked at his eyes while touching his beard. "Ho, ho, ho, ho! That tickles, boy." Santa Claus laughed. Jakko came to them at the exact time, with his hands in the pocket and his other hand with the envelope.

"I want fire truck, new video games, cartoon videos, Game Boy, Animorphs toys…." He started, and it would go on like that every year. This Christmas was something special that he'd cherish that memory forever; he'll have a baby sister or brother.

Back when they came home Yakko immediately ran over to his mother, almost knocking the Christmas tree over, excited, and gave her a kiss before he laid his head against his mother's belly with his closed eyes while his mother observed his actions. He never wanted to miss out to hear his sibling's reflexes. He opened his eyes when he heard a kick from the belly.

"I can feel it! I felt my little sibling kick! My sib's got great reflexes! " Yakko informed excited to his mother. Zekka smiled at her only child, for now, cute reactions. Jakko, finishing decorating the tree while wearing his Santa Claus uniform without the traditional white beard, overheard his son's excitement and couldn't do but smile. He too was excited to have a new baby. Yakko wanted so badly to help his father decorate, but he kept reminding him that he's still too young for that and could break or cut himself like he did last year. He had to spend Christmas in hospital. But it was one thing that Yakko was able do, was to put the star on the top along with his parents. Yakko placed his hand on Zekka´s belly too. He got startled when he felt a kick and titled his head away, looked towards his mother with a smile and leaned his head back to the spot. As he heard the kick in second time, again he faced his mother.

"Is it gonna be a little brother or sister?" He asked as Zekka was getting tired of the same question for months.

"I told you, Yakko, we won't know for a few more weeks." She replied. Jakko had just finished decorating the tree, but the star was needed, when he joined the conversation.

Jakko smiled at his son excitement. He shared a glance at the star he was holding and Yakko, while in deep thought. Even though he was cut pretty badly last year, he thought that allowing his son to put the star while helping him out.

"Whatever's it's going to be, we're going to love and be happy with it just because it's ours. Now come on over here and help me put this star on top."

Yakko jumped down off the couch while Zekka forced her heavy body up and ran to his father who put his hat on Yakko's head. Yakko smiled as he received the hat, fixed his hat as it kept sliding down at his face. His parents laughed at him, as did Yakko.

Yakko finally got to lick candy cane which hanged on the tree as a decoration. Seeing her son licking the cane, Zekka immediately took a picture of him. Yakko completely ignored the flash and kept licking the candy. Zekka took charge of the camera when Jakko hold and lift Yakko up to put the star on top of the tree. Jakko roughened his hair as praise when he was put down. In curiosity, Yakko went over to the plate of cookies to fetch some for him. The plate was empty and he looked curiously at it as he picked it up while Zekka looked over to Jakko skeptically, knowing that her husband ate it. Jakko shrugged with guilty face and replied to her with a whisper.

"I was hungry….."

Zekka sighed and whispered to herself while shaking her head. "Boys…"

"Mama, can I open up the presents?" Yakko asked anxious, all over the presents. Zekka and Jakko were sitting on the couch, cuddling, but were interrupted by their child. Zekka nodded her head as a yes and Yakko starts attacking the presents. They observed from the couch as he tore off every presents anxious. Zekka suddenly realized something was missing and turned to Jakko. "Jakko, where's the camera?"

"I'll get it." Jakko replied tiredly while he rose up and headed where the camera was put, returned back and took a picture of Yakko tearing a package which was from them. He returned to his wife and showed it to her. After the package ripping, the adults relaxed on the couch by a fireplace while Yakko played with his truck and making car effects while he slide it. He noticed the camera, on the table next to them, and with evil grin he took his change, took the camera, and took a photo of his parents cuddling each other.

"Yakko!" Jakko yelled embarrassed as he noticed the flash but Zekka just giggled. Yakko, still holding the camera, laughed it off as Jakko smiled at him.

"Let's take a picture of all of us." Zekka suggested. Jakko hold the camera as they posed, nuzzling each other, and tooka photo of them close up.

**2 months later.**

Yakko was bored for waiting for his mom to have his baby sibling, but in the meantime excited. It was just that his dad was asleep next to him, he woke up at five am when the water broke and had to rush Zekka to hospital, and he had no one to talk to or share the feeling he's having now, yet he was laying on him half asleep. Christmas was over and New Year too, but sometimes at night he could hear someone fire up fireworks which always kept him awake, really annoying. Yakko now wore his regular uptight brown overalls pants, imitating his father's everyday clothes except he wore shirt.

Yakko's eyes came heavier and before he noticed, he fell in sleep.

"Sir, she's ready to see you now." He heard, opened his eyes, and looked at the direction where the voice came from. He saw a female nurse, with long blonde hair and very thin and wore make up, and her clothes were little tight, standing in the doorway. His ear stretched up, while his tongue stuck out and his heart raced.

"Helloooo Nurse!" he wolfed whistled, waking his father up as he looked at him like he was weird. The nurse just giggled and pointed with her open palm inside to instruct inside. Jakko grasp Yakko's hand and dragged his body inside, while he was still looking at the nurse with hearts around him. His eyes kept of the nurse until she closed the door, Jakko frowned, but inside he smiled because he reminded him when he was young. When Jakko stood over the bed, he was speechless to see his newborn child like it wasn't real. Yakko, finally snapped to reality, was curious how it looked like, and pulled Jakko's clothes to indicate him to lift him up but he didn't respond. He then decided to do it by himself, climbing up the bed but it was harder than it looked, and his body shook.

When he arrived at the top, his reaction became the same as his father when getting a glimpse of his new sibling. He just had a new baby brother; he had bangs like his father, but bigger nose than Yakko. He sucked his thumb in Zekka's arms, sounding asleep.

"He's a cute kid, mama. What's his name?" He asked, as Jakko snapped out of it, startled. Jakko looked at him with lift eyebrow and a smile while Zekka, also smiling, replied.

"We're not sure yet. Would you like to help us decide what to name him?"

"Okay. How about uuuhhhhhhh…" He hesitated. In the meantime he lost his balance and waved his arms automatic to keep his balance.

"Wo-woah!"

Unfortunately, he fell down with a thud. "Wooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

His parents looked down at him, his father still with lift eyebrow, his hands over Zekka, and his mom with worry face.

"OOF!"

They all grimaced, as he crashed down, with painful reactions, Zekka had one of her closed while Jakko and the baby their both eyes closed, and the baby with his ears stretched up.

The baby gave a weak whimper but it soon turned into a loud cry. Yakko raised himself up while nudging his spot on his head where he hit on. "What just happened?" He asked as he turned to the invincible camera and shrugged at the same time. "The loud noise you made when you fell must've waken the baby." Zekka replied as she holds the baby over her shoulders. "No, no, not that! I meant what did I hit my head on?"

Yakko grabbed the object he fell on to look at it better. It was a rattle. He gave a huh as he crooked his eyebrow. The little baby noticed the rattle, his tongue stuck out, and stretched his arm towards Yakko to hold it. Yakko noticed he wanted the rattle and handed it over to him.

"Oh, you want this? Here ya go, I know I don´t need it." It grabbed it, heaved it up and hit it with Yakko. Yakko, saw the rattles going in circles around his head, he shook his head, his hand turned to fist and pointed with his thumb as he looked at the audience.

"Oh, great! This kid's completely wakko!" His parents looked at him, Jakko had crooked eyebrow and expression like he was thinking while Zekka stared at him with her mouth shape ´o´.

The kid, still with his tongue out, pulled his ears down as he had his eyes too on his big brother. "That's perfect!" Zekka And Jakko said at the same time. Jakko took the baby and held it up in the air while the little boy stuck his tongue out like it was his habit.

"Wakko Warner! And it sounds like Yakko." He then lowered Wakko down. Yakko looked at Wakko with crooked eyebrow and a smirk. "That's certainly fitting. I'm guessing he's not going to be the "intellectual" type."

"Oh Yakko, he's still just an infant! You can't expect him to… "name the nations of the world" before he's even a year old!"

"Actually, _I _sang it!" Yakko explained to the invincible audiences.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending I couldn't find any... please review! And I fixed this a little hope you don't mind.**

**And another thing; ChixWarners decided to retire from the comic so I won't update for a long time.. :(**

**That's the last time she said but I will aks her if she's gonna continue this or not.  
**


End file.
